Algo mas que solo entrenar
by Karstein
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman es fuerte, muy fuerte, ágil y hermosa. Y proteger a Eren lo es todo para ella pero para mejorar acude a Levi Rivaille, el líder de escuadrón. Su inocencia no entenderá lo que Levi quiere cuando este comienza a tener un comportamiento extraño durante los entrenamientos. Advertencia, Lemon.
1. Sí, quiero pelear contigo

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic (y también soy nueva aquí), sobre un anime, que es Shingeki No Kyojin, me encanto tanto el anime que tuve un golpe de inspiración con estos dos personajes que son de mis favoritos, junto con Eren, claro. Espero les guste pues aún no soy muy buena escribiendo. Esto es un Mikasa x Levi, prefiero llamarlo Levi Rivaille, a mí me encanta ese nombre, y también supondremos que Levi tiene 19 años, y Mikasa 17. Disfruten de la lectura… se aceptan jitomatazos… .

.

.

.

.

Un día de entrenamiento duro, requería de un entrenador duro. Y el capitán Levi Rivaille si que lo hacía ser un entrenamiento bastante duro… y rudo. No necesariamente era un entrenamiento para matar titanes, sino para pelear entre los mismos cadetes. ¿Saber defenderse de un titán pero no de un humano? Sería absurdo. Y Mikasa Ackerman lo iba soportando bastante bien. Tenía que ser alguien con demasiada resistencia y condición física para seguirle el paso al capitán. Llegó un rato en que todos pelearían entre sí, Levi había decidido relajar un poco las cosas y hacer un pequeño torneo solo para divertirse un poco en el entrenamiento. Aunque ¿qué habrá llevado al frio y serio Levi a hacer un juego? Cansado de lo cotidiano… tal vez. Era un misterio.

Mikasa se había ofrecido a pelear primero, el primer contrincante voluntario fue Jean. Vaya sorpresa, fue casi inmediato. Ambos se pararon en medio de un gran circulo dibujado con tiza a 2 metros de distancia uno del otro.

-¿Lista, Mikasa?

-¿Tu lo estas, Jean? –respondió ella con una mirada que decía "¿seguro que quieres pelear conmigo?", cosa que molestó al chico.

Jean lanzó la primera patada esquivada fácilmente por Mikasa que seguido de un golpe en el abdomen se dirigió ágilmente por detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda por lo que Jean se tambaleó torpemente hacia el frente con una cara se incredulidad. _¿Cómo ella es más fuerte que yo? _Ella incluso entrenaba sola, era fuerte, muy fuerte y hábil. Jean intento con un golpe en la sien, Mikasa se hizo hacia atrás para esquivarlo y luego adelante para propinarle otro fuerte golpe, esta vez en la boca del estómago, Jean cayó al piso de rodillas con los brazos en la zona afectada mientras trataba de respirar.

-¿Te rindes, Jean? –preguntó Mikasa.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, todos excepto uno. Levi.

-No… -Jean débilmente se abalanzó hacia adelante para golpear a Mikasa, esta solo se hizo a un lado y estampó su codo con la espalda del chico.

Este solo dio un grito ahogado y se quedó en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Mikasa de nuevo, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta.

Le extendió la mano al adolorido Jean para ayudarlo a levantarse y a que saliera del círculo.

Mikasa miró a los demás, seguían con la misma cara, algunos aplaudieron. Ella solo se puso en pie e hizo un gesto con las manos para decir ¿Quién sigue? Mientras Jean se alejaba encorvado y… algo humillado.

Desde en medio Conny Springer levantó la mano. Todos los cadetes giraron sus miradas en dirección a él. Sus caras demostraban cierta lastima por él al querer enfrentarse a Mikasa Ackerman quien solo asintió y se puso en posición de defensa mientras Springer se colocaba frente a ella.

-¡Hey, Mikasa! –Llamó Sasha desde atrás y dijo en tono burlón- ten cuidado con él.

-¡Cállate! – le gritó Conny- empecemos de una…

El pequeño Conny calló inconsciente al piso cuando Mikasa le dio una patada con el talón en la cabeza.

-Dime que no le rompiste el cráneo… -dijo Sasha mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al cuerpo inerte de Conny Springer.

-Espero que no –respondió Mikasa.

Varios compañeros se llevaron a Conny a una camilla.

-¿Quién sigue?

Hubo otro voluntario de quien se deshizo de cuatro golpes. Descartó a Sasha derribándola al patearle las piernas y poniendo un pie en su estómago a modo de triunfo. A Ymir de una patada en el abdomen y un golpe en la sien. Con Historia Reiss fue un poco más amable… una patada no muy fuerte en las costillas y un derribe. Y así fue… contrincante por contrincante… ninguno le ganaba a Mikasa, apenas lograban darle algunos golpes o rosarla al menos, no les daba tiempo de que esquivaran los suyos. Rápida, fuerte, ágil, inteligente… y hermosa. Uno por uno perdiendo sin estar cerca de derrocar a Mikasa Ackerman. Ni siquiera duraban 15 segundos en combate. Y eso era mucho.

Al terminar con Hanji que se había colado en la sala de entrenamiento se escuchó un aplauso, lento, distante y pausado.

Estaba tan entretenida en los combates que se había olvidado que el capitán Levi había estado observándola también.

_¿Capitán Levi? _Al verlo avanzar de esa forma hacia mí sonriendo de esa manera tan… ¿sarcástica?, si es que a la mitad izquierda de sus labios formando una curva podía llamarse sonrisa… entonces el capitán Levi estaba sonriendo.

-Perfecto.

Fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios con un tono de voz casi sofocado. ¿Se refería a mí? Solo lo miré confundida cuando el entró en el círculo.

-Perfecto… -repitió ahora con los brazos cruzados- casi perfecto.

-¿Qué es lo que me falta? –pregunté, no desafiante, no cortante, sino con un tono que requiriera un poco de respeto como de un alumno a su maestro. Sí, quiero saber qué me falta.

Si quiero proteger a Eren de cualquier amenaza mi protección debe ser perfecta… aunque él no la note, ni la quiera para nada. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, me dio una bofetada y me gritó que dejara de tratar protegerlo, que eso solo le humillaba y le molestaba al creerlo como mi hermano pequeño, lo fuera o no, yo quería protegerlo. Pero él no se dejaba. La voz del bastardo criticón a un lado mío a una distancia considerable me sacó de ese mal recuerdo.

-Te falta mucho. Técnica, velocidad, fuerza. Eres ágil… -se empezó a mover en una curva ahora dentro del círculo, observándome, y caminando con un balanceo de piernas hasta quedar frente a mí- pero no demasiado.

Cambió su postura a una de defensa, pero una postura demasiado recta como para poder moverse fácilmente. ¿Tan seguro estaba? Recordé aquel día en el juicio de Eren, hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Levi lo golpeó brutalmente por haberse dirigido así a los presentes. Aun le guardaba rencor.

-¿El capitán quiere pelear conmigo?

Mi única respuesta fue una mirada fría, de nuevo era él. Puse mis brazos flexionados frente a mí y mis piernas extendidas por un largo tramo. Giro sobre su talón derecho para patear mis brazos, así bajando mis defensas y con una segunda patada estampar mis costillas, dejándome sin aire y cayendo de rodillas.

-Sí, sí quiero pelear contigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Y…. ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado n.n Seguire escribiendo seguido (espero) en este fic.

Gracias por leer. Se aceptan comentarios/quejas/sugerencias…


	2. Entreneme

Perdón por la tardanza… pero estaba de vacaciones con mi familia (y viendo el mundial), cuando regrese me hicieron enojar y el coraje me duro varios días, ya que se me paso… mi mama me pone a hacer la limpieza ¬.¬ Así que la inspiración se me ha cortado un poco. Pero aquí esta! :D Por cierto… ¿mencioné alguna vez que este fanfic contendría lemon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momentos después de haber sido golpeada de esa forma mi cuerpo aun jadeaba por conseguir aire. Y mi mano derecha estaba en mi costado izquierdo tentando el dolor aun presente. ¿Cómo hizo eso? Me levante y adopte la misma postura pero ahora a una distancia prudente, en donde no pudiera debilitar mi guardia. Él aún seguía en la misma posición en la que quedó. Intento golpearlo en la sien con el brazo izquierdo y me llevo una sorpresa cuando se hace hacia atrás y jala de mi puño para tirarme al piso. Que fuerte. Pudo haberme pateado o incluso haberme hecho una llave en el tiempo que estuve yacente, pero no lo hizo. Me levanto, de nuevo. Intento con un codazo en la cara en cuanto estoy de pie, agarra mi brazo y lo tuerce hacia mi espalda levantándome con rudeza. Le doy un talonazo en la espinilla, el gruñe y soba rápidamente la zona adolorida, mientras esta agachado intento estrellar mi pie en su cabeza, él lo agarra con facilidad, lo tuerce haciéndome girar de espaldas y me empuja fuertemente hasta caer de nuevo al piso. De nuevo… de nuevo…

No puedo permitir eso. No, definitivamente. _Qué humillante._

Y cuando me pongo de pie, _de nuevo, _miro a mis compañeros, todos boquiabiertos. Supongo que estarán así porque solo unos pocos habían podido apenas rozarme al intentar golpearme y el capitán Levi me ha dejado sin aire y derribado al piso dos veces.

Diviso a Eren y Armin que acaban de entrar en la sala. Sus caras son de extrañeza cuando me ven jadeando mientras avanzan hacia el grupo, pocas miradas van hacia ellos, pero ellos me ven a mí y al capitán Levi. Apenas logró esquivar el golpe cuando se abalanza hacia mí, trato de no tambalearme y en ese milisegundo estrella fuertemente su pie contra mi sien. El dolor inunda mi cabeza entera hasta mi cuello como si un titán me hubiera lanzado desde lo alto para estamparme contra una dura superficie. Otro golpe. Agarro su puño con el segundo golpe que me lastima la mano. _¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza? _Mientras sostengo su mano intento golpearlo en el abdomen, antes de que pueda siquiera tocarlo atrapa mi muñeca con fuerza y la pone en medio de los dos, estamos cara a cara mientras me empuja, mis pies resbalan en el piso y siento que casi caí en su trampa cuando usa mi propia fuerza y de nuevo tira de mis brazos para hacerme caer al piso, pero no antes que haya puesto un pie enfrente de mi para no caer.

-Parece que vas aprendiendo –dice él.

Le enseño los dientes y le intento dar una patada en la entrepierna, él lo bloquea cruzando mis propios brazos que aún tiene fuertemente sujetados, así que me lastimo a mí misma.

-Capitán Levi… ¿q-qué hace? –pregunta Eren, tal vez crea que estamos peleando en serio. Armin solo está a un lado con los ojos muy abiertos sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra.

¿Estará asustado?

El capitán lo ignora por completo.

-¿Golpes bajos, Ackerman? –echó una maldición cuando me sonríe con malicia.

Acto seguido hace un rápido movimiento hacia mí mientras esta vez me jala y patea mis piernas de frente para hacerme caer, otra vez. Maldita sea. Me doy cuenta del dolor cuando mi mejilla izquierda está en el piso y el encima de mí con mis brazos en mi espalda. _Que humillante. _Trato de ver a Eren mientras él nos mira sorprendido. Todos los presentes, sin ninguna excepción tienen la boca abierta y dejan escapar largos suspiros de sorpresa, incluso la líder Hanji. Ella es la única que no debería estar sorprendida, conoce al capitán más que nadie, incluso más que eren ¿Por qué está de esa manera? Soy sacada de mis pensamientos por una voz que está demasiado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Esto es lo que te falta, Ackerman.

Se levantó, dejo mis brazos libres y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás y salió.

Eren y Armin vienen corriendo a mí para ayudarme a levantar. Mis ojos siguen por donde Levi desapareció.

-Mikasa… ¿estás bien? –dice Armin por fin mientras me sujeta con cuidado de un brazo.

-Sí, Armin. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Eren no se molestó en decir nada. Si no iba a quedarse callado ¿Por qué vino a mí? Supongo que no querrá hablar conmigo todavía, tal vez se preocupó de que el capitán me hiciera lo mismo que a él en su juicio.

Mejor no dejar que eso me afectara, me dirigí a mi dormitorio a darme un baño rápido y luego al comedor, ya era hora de la cena. No quiero hablar con nadie.

¿Por qué demonios él quiso pelear conmigo? ¿Humillarme? ¿Un castigo? No he desobedecido ninguna orden, incluso la de alejarme de Eren. Optare por la primera opción. Como tranquila hasta que llegan con su cena Connie, Sasha, Historia, Armin y supongo que Ymir solo viene por Historia y… quien sabe dónde este Jean.

-Hey –llamó Sasha- todo un show lo de hoy, ¿no?

…

-Mikasa –Armin quiere llamar mi atención- ¿Qué paso allá?

-¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa? –Le doy un mordisco a mi cena y cambio de tema- ¿Dónde está Eren?

-N-no lo sé, creo que está con la líder de escuadrón Hanji haciendo algún experimento.

_Así que esta con Hanji_... suspiro _siempre está con Hanji._ Pasa un rato antes de que alguien diga algo.

-Lo siento por haberlos golpeado de esa forma. Creo que los lastimé, ¿no?

-Creo que tú fuiste más golpeada que cualquiera que nosotros –dice Ymir con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto, ¿no te duele ese golpe, Mikasa? –pregunta Historia con sus ojos azules intrigados mienta estira el brazo para tocar mi sien. Si, si me duele.

Me ha dolido desde que recibí esa patada.

-¡¿Te golpearon?! –pregunta Connie sorprendido. El no vio mi pelea con Levi, lo había dejado inconsciente, después de todo.

-El capitán Levi peleó con ella al final –contó Sasha animosamente- ¡él la derribó tres veces! Así como ella barrió el piso con nosotros el capitán Levi…

Suficiente. Me levante interrumpiendo el relato de Sasha, todos me miraron como si fuera a golpearla, dejé mi cena y me fui a mi dormitorio. Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos un rato.

No supe cuando tiempo pasó, supongo que ni 10 minutos cuando alguien toco a mi puerta. Con lentitud me puse en pie y abrí. Era Jean. Parecia un poco avergonzado, estaba ruborizado y a los dos segundos de verme miro hacia otro lado. Tenía una caja entre sus manos.

-H-hola… -finalmente dice.

-Hola.

Jean toma una bocanada de aire antes de decir:

-Quería saber si necesitabas algo de atención médica. Te dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y pateaste también tus brazos así que… tal vez esto pueda ayudar… -Jean alza un poco la caja que sostiene entre sus manos.

Tal vez no debería ser tan fría con él esta vez, está siendo hospitalario y además lo golpee injustamente hoy.

Jean se ha sentado en una silla frente a mí mientras abre la caja de madera sobre la mesa y saca un frasco amarillo y una venda. Abre el frasco introduciendo dos dedos para sacar un poco de su contenido medio transparente.

-¿Podrías darme tu brazo? –pregunta sosteniendo su mano a la espera.

-Yo puedo…

-No, déjame.

Obedezco y deposito mi brazo en su mano, la dobla un poco y veo una mancha morada oscura en mi antebrazo donde Jean comienza a frotar suavemente el medicamentoy es cuando comienzo a sentir esa extremidad entumecida. Al terminar de frotar, Jean toma la venda y la enrolla alrededor atándola ligeramente apretada.

-Ahora tu cabeza –dice y saca más ungüento del frasco, de la nada él se vuelve a sonrojar- ¿podrías… acercarte un poco más?

Ambos nos inclinamos ligeramente, el hace mi cabello a un lado y frota sus dedos en mi sien. Duele.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?

-No, estoy bien.

Él continua pero esta vez con más ligereza.

- ¿Está bien si te pongo otra venda en la cabeza o prefieres…

-Así está bien. Gracias, Jean –le sonrío, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de darle una golpiza.

-De nada –él sonríe débilmente.

El silencio se vuelve algo incómodo.

-No estabas hoy en el comedor –digo.

-No… hubiera preferido evitar las burlas relacionadas de que acabaste conmigo hace unas horas.

-Yo también preferí evitar eso, no terminé mi cena gracias a Sasha.

El me mira un poco sorprendido y con confusión. Escuchar que yo preferí evitar _eso_, fue más que nada por mi dolor de cabeza. Tanto ruido en ese lugar, Sasha gritando casi a un lado de mí… no… no, por favor, no.

-No eran burlas, solo no quería recordar lo que sucedió. Y lo siento por haberte golpeado así.

-No te preocupes –dice él como si estuviera arrepentido de algo.

Tiene ambas manos en sus rodillas apretándolas como su estuviera ansioso o desesperado.

-Jean… -mi voz parece tomarlo desprevenido- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sus ojos me miran con sorpresa y algo más… ¿incredulidad?

-C-claro.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste a pelear conmigo primero? –no sé si fui imprudente y solo era curiosidad, pero Jean se sobresalta y se queda muy quieto.

-Lo siento. No quería… no sé por qué… perdóname, Mikasa, no tenía intenciones de golpearte. Yo no… -se queda sin palabras, guarda todo lo que hay dentro de la caja, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Mikasa.

No espera a mi respuesta y se va. Entonces no sabe ni por qué quería pelear conmigo…

Miro hacia abajo a mi brazo vendado. Será mejor dormir de una vez. Mañana tengo _algo _que hacer. Pero primero hecho un vistazo de mi cabeza al espejo, hay una protuberancia morada en donde el capitán me golpeó. Maldito enano, me las pagará. Me acuesto en mi cama sobando el ungüento de Jean para que se absorba hasta que me quedo dormida.

Me levanto en cuanto amanece en el viejo castillo y me visto con mi uniforme. No hay un lugar específico en donde _él _pueda estar pero lo usco en el primero que se me ocurre.

La sala de reuniones, tomando té, seguramente.

Camino a paso rápido hacia esa sala. No me molesto en tocar la puerta, pues sé que si está ahí, estaría solo. Y cuando abro, efectivamente, él está ahí. Sentado en el extremo más alejado de la mesa con una taza de té humeante en la mano derecha, la otra en el brazo de la silla y un pie cruzado sobre la otra pierna, recargado desenfadadamente en el respaldo. No parece sorprendido de verme y solo me mira mientras toma un corto sorbo.

-Eren no está aquí. ¿Hay alguna otra razón en particular por la que estés aquí? –pregunta aburridamente.

Su expresión estoica no parece alterarse cuando escucha lo que le digo.

Capitán, entréneme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n Y den uevo, perdón por la tardanza…


	3. La verdad

Holaa n.n Cuando escribí lo de Jean en el capítulo pasado se me ocurrió que podría hacer un one-shot de Jean y Mikasa, pues también me gusto esa parte que escribí :3 Dejen en sus reviews si lo prefieren lemon o no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un bufido parecido a una casi risa es lo único que obtengo como respuesta.

-¿Entrenarte? –él toma otro sorbo de té.

Su mirada permanece quieta en mí y me pone nerviosa. Tal vez fue un error pedirle eso. Qué tonta ¿por qué lo hice?

-¿Para qué? –pregunta él.

Ni siquiera había pensado eso dos veces. Era tanto el deseo de proteger a Eren de todo, como si eso me impulsara a venir aquí. El venir a él. Eso y que me venció derribándome cuatro veces al suelo e inmovilizándome una. No fue solo humillante sino que también habría una posibilidad de que no pudiera proteger a Eren y eso era completamente impensable. No quiero perderlo.

Sus cejas se arquean en busca de una respuesta impaciente. Yo solo me quedo con la boca abierta encontrando algo que decir.

-Quiero aprender. Tener lo que me falta –respondo con la voz cortada.

-Dime la verdad.

¿La verdad? Sabe que ese no es mí verdadero propósito y además no tiene nada de importante saber el por qué. Decido aparentar.

-¿De qué habla?

-Yo sé que no buscas lo que dices. ¿Tiene que ver con que te vencí? ¿O es algo con Eren?

La mención de Eren hace un estremecimiento en la espalda que me delata. Maldita sea, ¿qué le importa?

-No es sorpresa ¿sabes? Eres demasiado obvia cuando se trata de él. Deberías darle su espacio y no molestarlo tanto. ¿No te dejó en claro hace unas semanas que quería que lo dejaras en paz? Él ya no es un niño –me esperaba una respuesta algo más amable pero después de tanto tiempo ya debería de saber que él no es alguien amable.

Él se levanta y camina hacia mí, no, va a salir.

-No necesitas entrenamiento para proteger a alguien que no lo necesita. Ya no –y se va mientras yo me quedo parada.

La fresca brisa sopla suavemente sobre el largo pasto y las preciosas flores ondeantes que crecen en el prado en medio del bosque. La luz se filtra débilmente por las copas de los frondosos árboles que parecen danzar con el viento por encima de mis ojos y la hierba ofrece un acolchado lugar para acostarse y relajarse un rato. Hoy no hay nada más qué hacer. Por lo menos no para los soldados menores. Nunca me permito esto pero… no sé si deba estar aquí. Tal vez debería estar entrenando para así poder proteger a… no. Él dijo que ya no quería que lo hiciera pero, quiero hacerlo.

Eren.

¿Por qué eres así?

Los recuerdos de esa conversación vienen a mi mente e inundan mis pensamientos en un doloroso torbellino de malos momentos.

_-¡Eren, cuidado! –ella salta hacia él en un intento de apartarlo del golpe de un titán._

_Ambos caen en una parte alejada del tejado donde el titán ha estampado su mano y pedazos de teja rotos han volado hacia todas partes._

_-¡Mikasa! –él le grita con enojo y salta a otro tejado para luego dirigirse a la nuca del titán que los atacó y rebanar su carne._

_Ella vuela sobre las casas, torres y edificios matando, derrumbando y rebanando a esos monstruos._

_Esos monstruos que una vez se comieron a Eren._

_Esos monstruos que una vez lo hicieron sufrir a él._

_Esos monstruos que destrozaron toda la felicidad que ellos tenían._

_Que les arrebataron su paz, su tranquilidad, sus sueños._

_Sus hogares._

_A su madre…_

_¡¿Por qué tienen que arrebatárnoslo todo?!_

_Eren ya se había adelantado por las calles destazando cuellos y nucas de titán en lo alto. Mikasa preocupada por él le sigue deslizándose por el aire utilizando más combustible del necesario ganando mayor velocidad y en poco tiempo estar por delante de Eren acabando con los objetivos que él ya tenía planeado matar._

_-Mikasa ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –el chico le grita furioso aterrizando ágilmente en un tejado, agazapándose para frenar._

_Su cabello negro revolotea cuando ella se gira para regresar a donde él estaba cayendo de pie frente a él mientras los demás compañeros pasaban como aves, atacando cuando ellos no, sin darle importancia a la discusión que se haría en aquel edificio. El chico de ojos azul verdoso no la dejo ni abrir la boca cuando empezó a espetar:_

_-¿Por qué diablos te adelantas así? ¿Es que quieres lucirte y llamar la atención?_

_-Eren yo… no quiero que te pase nada –contestó ella._

_-Entiende de una maldita vez que no soy ni tu hermano pequeño ni tu hijo. Deja de tratar querer protegerme, yo puedo cuidarme solo. ¡Ya déjame en paz! –la cara de Mikasa giró agresivamente cuando el dorso de la mano de Eren se estrelló contra su mejilla._

_Se alejó rápidamente sin mirar atrás a la chica que tenía una mano en donde él la había golpeado con una lágrima cristalina cayendo por su piel mientras lo miraba irse._

Mikasa no se dio cuenta que la misma lágrima de su imaginación también estaba presente en ella en ese momento hasta que dio un pequeño sollozo con los ojos aún cerrados. Los abrió y miró las pocas partes del cielo que no eran bloqueadas por las hojas de los árboles, se acurrucó hacia un lado y abrazó sus piernas y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El sudor corre por mi frente, cuello y espalda mientras golpeo el costal con cada vez más y más fuerza hasta que se bate violentamente frente a mí. ¿Por qué ese enano defendió a Eren diciendo que ya no lo… molestara? ¿En verdad lo molesto? Yo solo le ofrezco mi ayuda y… protección que… es exactamente lo que él no quiere. Doy tres golpes rápidos y me muevo hacia un lado rodeando el costal y le asesto una patada. _Casi lo pierdo dos veces_. Otro golpe. _Se lo comieron porque yo no estaba ahí_. Dos golpes más. Lo secuestraron y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Tres golpes. _Casi lo alejan de mí_. Una patada. No es justo que todo nos sea arrebatado, especialmente lo que más apreciamos. Casi siempre es lo que más adoramos lo que se nos lleva lejos. Somos apartados de las cosas que nos hacen felices, y esas cosas nos impulsan a seguir duramente a cumplir nuestros objetivos para ser alguien, para servir a la humanidad de algo y acabar con todo lo que nos aterroriza a nosotros y a nuestros seres queridos. Luchamos para que puedan vivir en paz por lo menos por un rato más y estar tranquilos hasta que el próximo problema venga a llamar a nuestra puerta y arrasar con todo lo que soñamos para hacernos ver solo ilusiones de la vida que soñamos y anhelamos tanto tener. Solo somos pequeñas estrellas con un débil brillo en el oscuro cielo esperando a ser iluminado por un fuerte rayo que lo vuelva a la vida.

Vida…

No sé si estoy distraída, mis oídos no cumplen su función o estoy muy adentro en mis pensamientos pero soy consciente que alguien ha entrado solo hasta que está a pocos metros de mí.

-Pareces molesta –la fría voz del capitán suena en un eco rebotando en las paredes.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? –respondo sin parar de golpear.

-Un poco insolente, ¿no crees, Ackerman? –sus manos están dentro de su pantalón y camina alrededor.

-¿Busca algo en especial, capitán? –pregunto sin parar aun.

Él da varios pasos mirando hacia arriba antes de responder.

-Solo una pregunta. ¿Por qué quieres que te entrene?

-¿Debe de haber alguna razón? –mi voz suena irregular por el movimiento que hago. No pienso parar.

-Para todo hay una razón.

El no para de caminar, no me molesta que lo haga pero de alguna forma siento que eso no debería ser bueno pues parece como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Simplemente lo vigilo por el rabillo del ojo y permanezco tranquila.

-Porque quiero ser fuerte y capaz –respondo.

-Ya lo eres.

-Más.

-¿Para qué quieres proteger a Eren?

Y entonces me detengo. No le miro. No quiero hacerlo.

-Porque es la única familia que me queda.

-Ni siquiera es de tu familia biológica –está escarbando en donde no debe…

-¿Y eso qué? Él me salvó la vida –le espeto fuertemente.

-Tú sé la has salvado más veces de lo que se podría contar –y llega más profundo…

-¿Qué busca con esto?

Él suspira pesadamente y suelta el aire.

-La verdad. ¿Tan difícil es decirla? Es normal que una persona sea tan ambiciosa, pero no cuando se trata de La legión de reconocimiento. No quisiera creer en ti, una de los mejores, que buscas más para algo que no es bueno. Les diste una paliza a todos tus compañeros… ¿y aún buscas más?

Me resigno de una maldita vez. Este enano no dejara de escarbar hasta que encuentre lo que busque. Qué persistente.

-Quiero proteger a Eren.

-Qué terca. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije esta mañana?

Mi paciencia se ha agotado. Y digo las primeras palabras que se me ocurren.

-¡Entonces quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como para poder liberar a la humanidad y terminar con todo lo que nos aterroriza! Porque así... porque solo así todos podremos estar en paz y aunque no recuperemos nunca todo lo que una vez perdimos, él se sentirá bien.

Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que es verdad. De que quiero que Eren se sienta tranquilo una vez que lo que el más odia haya sido aniquilado.

-Eso se oye mucho mejor aunque aún tenga que ver con él. Muy bien, te entrenaré.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhh me cuesta trabajo no perder la esencia de estos dos personajes -.- Escogí difícil al tratar de interpretar a Levi… no es una persona muy fácil :S Perdón por la tardanza es que eso me cuesta algo de trabajo y que no se me ocurren muchas cosas para escribir cuando hablan. Y también por lo corto pero es que ya fue tarde cuando termine de escribir esto, mis ojos mueren por poder cerrarse. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo n.n En el siguiente ya pondré un poco más de… ¿atrevimiento?


	4. Descontrol

Sí... sí… soy una maldita por no actualizar desde hace semanas, pero he estado teniendo muchos problemas y la verdad no me había sentido para nada de buen humor y escribir algo decente. Pero aquí estoy, y aunque aún quiero dejar inconscientes a patadas a ciertas personas, ya he tardado demasiado y como a mí no me gusta que me hagan esperar, no los haré esperar más. A veces en verdad desearía estar en el mundo de SNK, aunque hubiera titanes que se comen a la gente frente a mis ojos pero… creo que estaría más a gusto. Bueno, empecemos con el capítulo que me costó escribir más de tres semanas…

Se me había olvidado decirlo en el primer capítulo, debí de hacerlo: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son míos, son de Hajime Isayama. Seguramente ya muchos saben, pero de todos modos debo de cecirlo.

PD: Como extraño a Petra, Gunther, Erd y aunque sea un idiota, a Auruo… los pondré en el fic… no debieron de morir /3.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No, así no –me reclama el hombre frente a mí- cuando patees tienes que girar la cadera y estirarte más. Así -termina de decir bastante irritado.

Un fuerte dolor se extiende por mi brazo por la patada que acabo de recibir del capitán Rivaille. Este maldito enano tiene más fuerza que nadie. Ni siquiera la traidora de Annie podría contra él. Mi mano derecha está en mi brazo izquierdo que es justo donde me acaba de patear. Siento mi extremidad entumecida y trato de no soltar ningún quejido de dolor. No debo de mostrarme débil ante nadie, menos ante él. Hemos practicado algunos días, casi una semana y aún me riñe por la misma tonta cosa.

-Ahora repítelo.

Dejo en paz el dolor e intento imitarlo. Él simplemente se inclina hacia atrás sin mover sus piernas y mira pasar mi pie por enfrente suyo como si no fuera más que una mosca molestando dándome a entender que no lo he hecho bien de nuevo, no me he abalanzado lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo, o rozarle siquiera.

-Tus compañeros deben ser pésimos por haber sido vencidos por ti –me riñe secamente.

No respondo nada y me limito a mirarlo de forma despreciable. Aún tiene ambos brazos en su espalda de forma relajada, no necesita estar alerta en un simple entrenamiento. Me pongo en posición de pelea y él parece entender que quiero pelear porque adopta la misma pose que yo. Le demostraré que soy fuerte, que puedo llegar a ser igual de fuerte que él.

Lanzo el primer golpe que esquiva sin mucho esfuerzo y luego da un paso al frente para hacer lo mismo. Yo me hago hacia un lado y tiro la patada que tanto ha criticado. Agarra mi pie, patea mi otro tobillo y caigo de espaldas con un golpe sordo al suelo. El impacto me ha sofocado, no tengo aire para gritar.

_Desgraciado. _

-Debes ser rápida si quieres dar una patada por lo menos decente, o puede pasar lo que acaba de pasar.

_Criticón._

Le gruño y libero mi pie de su mano con un brusco movimiento. Me levanto de un salto sin usar los brazos y tomo la misma posición de antes. Esta vez analizo cuidadosamente por donde puedo acercarme para atacarle y darle un golpe limpio. Esta ligeramente volteado hacia mi lado derecho, y está dejando su costado izquierdo descubierto a causa de que sus brazos están frente suyo. Perfecto. Me muevo hacia la derecha para confundirlo y luego rápidamente al a izquierda para golpearlo. Atino a sus costillas y el quejido que trató de reprimir me ha dicho que por fin lo hice, él también me golpea… en el mismo lugar y con más fuerza haciéndome tambalear hacia un lado. Este enano tiene más fuerza de lo que su delgado cuerpo aparenta tener.

-Una mejora –menciona sin mucha importancia.

Y golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada seguimos peleando procurando no parar en ningún momento. Me siento algo cansada, él parece estar bien porque su expresión es la de siempre. Matar titanes para él no es un problema, pelear contra un humano debe ser mucho más fácil aún. A lo largo de estos años he visto como aniquila a los gigantes con facilidad haciendo cortes limpios y más precisos de cualquier persona. ¿Por qué siendo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad… pierde su tiempo entrenándome? Supongo que por ahora no hay nada más que hacer en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Solo hay trabajo para la líder de escuadrón Hanji y Eren…

Eren.

Sus pensamientos fueron llevados a otro lugar al igual que ella fue llevada al piso por distraerse un momento. Fue solo un momento.

-No te distraigas –regañó.

Se estaba cansando de los regaños. ¿Debería mejor decirle que dejara de entrenarla? Apenas hace unos días había accedido a hacerlo y ahora se resignaba solo por unos cuantos reclamos y correcciones que el mayor no dejaba de darle una y otra vez. Si aquel día de entrenamiento con sus compañeros le había dicho que peleaba bien y ahora la estaba haciendo sentir como un asco… dudó por momentos en que lo que le había dicho ahí había sido mentira, ella verdaderamente creyó que era un fracaso en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que la animó a levantarse de nuevo y seguir haciéndose más fuerte.

Como si fuera posible.

_Es posible_. Pensó ella. _Tengo que hacerme más fuerte._

Mikasa se puso de pie pero antes de que hiciera algo más, Petra llegó con una noticia, tenía su capa puesta y ambas espadas en mano respirando alarmadamente.

-Capitán –Levi que estaba de espaldas a la puerta giro un poco la cabeza indicándole que la estaba escuchando- es Eren. Se salió de control.

_Eren. _Hace unos momentos la distracción que había tenido con él no se compararía con lo que acababa de escuchar. Mikasa abrió de golpe los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Tsk. Mocoso inútil –dijo el mayor.

El no pensarlo dos veces hizo que se le olvidara que por el momento trajera solo un short y un corto top de entrenamiento que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen y parte de la espalda. Se detuvo en seco para pensarlo en menos de un segundo y dirigirse a su habitación por su equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Sus grandes manos se movían hacia todos lados intentando aplastar a alguno de los que se encontraban alrededor de él. Su negro y lanudo cabello cubría parte de sus endemoniados y brillantes ojos verdes. De su enorme boca no salían más que fuertes rugidos llenos de ira y descontrol. ¿Qué le había hecho actuar así? Aun no podía manejarse del todo bien y eso le tenía claro.

Los cables de los equipos de maniobras giraban alrededor de él para intentar cortar el punto débil pero con tanto ajetreo de parte de él les era difícil llegar hasta su nuca. Las puntas de los cables solo podían ensartarse en su cuerpo ya que no había ningún árbol cerca del cual apoyarse y moverse con mayor facilidad. Habían estado practicando en una zona plana, a algunos metros estaban los árboles

-¡Eren! Por favor cálmate –gritó Hanji preocupada lo más fuerte que pudo.

Eren volteó a verla, se giró por completo e intentó atraparla. Hanji saltó hacia su hombro para intentar hablarle.

-Vamos, Eren. Sé que puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste una vez, lo harás de nuevo –le apoyaba esperanzadoramente con un deje de preocupación a causar más problemas de los que ya había, a Levi no le gustaría esto ni un poco.

El titán de ahora 10 metros cayó, pues el cansancio de haberse transformado otras dos veces le había acabado casi por completo, su autocontrol y el sentido incluidos, pues no daba indicios de inteligencia, prudencia o por lo menos obediencia en esos momentos. Por los menos el titán había aparecido completo esta vez. Hacia unas semanas no tenía piel o si quiera músculos de la cadera para abajo. Su cuerpo se retorcía enloquecido en la tierra causando estragos y un descomunal desorden destruyendo con furia algunos árboles a patadas, golpeaba el suelo que llevaba temblores a lo largo de éste y fuertes sonidos graves mientras rugía.

Levi llegó junto con Petra a ver el enorme desastre que ese niño estaba provocando. Evidentemente, parecía un _niño titán _haciendo rabietas, cosa que molesto enormemente a Levi por tal comportamiento de inmadurez.

Un titán no es inmaduro. Sin embargo el que está dentro de él, sí.

-¿Por qué demonios no han hecho nada? –Gritó furioso hacia Erd, Gunther y Auruo- ¿Dónde demonios está Hanji?

Todos miraron hacia donde la mujer de lentes estaba arriba de un árbol buscando el momento y lugar para saltar sobre Eren que se puso de nuevo de pie.

-¿Y es que no pueden hacer nada? –inaceptable.

Levi corrió hacia donde Hanji subiendo al árbol con elegancia.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control –se adelantó a decir ella.

-¿A esto le dices control, cuatro ojos?

El pequeño hombre se disponía a atacar al Eren descontrolado cuando vio una cabellera negra balanceándose por el enorme cuerpo de éste.

_Esa niña. _Pensó. _Hará que le provoquen un accidente._

-¿Qué demonios hace? –preguntó el sargento.

-Tal vez… lo mismo que aquella vez en Trost. No logrará calmarlo con palabras, ya lo intenté.

Mikasa intentó hacer lo mismo que Hanji, intentar apaciguar a su amigo, pero esta vez el infortunio fue más violento. La mano de Eren se dirigió a Mikasa, que estaba en su hombro muy cerca de sus orejas, antes de que pudiera alejarse, los cables de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional fueron atrapados y ella arrojada hacia algún lugar en los árboles.

Ella trató de aferrarse a algún tronco apretando las manijas de sus espadas al azar, amortiguando así un aún fuerte golpe de espaldas en la corteza y una caída en la gruesa rama.

Al ver esto Levi, furiosamente saltó veloz hacia Eren, no para hablar, sino para actuar. Aunque no hubiera árboles a los cuales aferrarse, no eran necesitados ni un obstáculo para él. Cortando a Eren como una vez lo hizo con Annie, sin darle la oportunidad de moverse o si quiera verlo, cortó en puntos donde se hallaban los ligamentos y nervios para hacer sus brazos caer y luego sus piernas inmovilizando a Eren que de nuevo cayó a la tierra levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Levi se aproximó al área del cuello y de otro salto rebanó la piel del titán para sacar el cuerpo humano de Eren, su carne ya se estaba fundiendo con la musculatura, se apresuró a sacarlo antes de que esto fuera irreversible. Hanji se dispuso a ayudarlo cortando músculos y más carne para facilitar el trabajo.

-¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Hacíamos experimentos. Intentamos ayudar a que endureciera su piel, en tres intentos no pudimos y el tiempo de descanso para él no fue suficiente para que se repusiera de la transformación anterior. Cada vez va peor.

-No más experimentos por un tiempo. A menos que Erwin lo ordene.

-Ah –suspiró Hanji- espero que sí. Fue divertido…

Ese último comentario hizo enojar a Levi hasta la médula. Escuchar que aquello había sido "divertido" no era algo agradable ni en lo más mínimo y no era precisamente al desastre que se había causado.

-Saca al mocoso de aquí. Yo iré por alguien más... –miró hacia el bosque.

-Espera, Levi… -pero él ya se había alejado.

Despertó en su cama aturdido y sin recordar nada igual que siempre. Sus ojos aún tenían esas marcas rojizas que descendían a sus pómulos y se extendían hasta sus mejillas y sus parpados decaídos sin dejar lucir esos hermosos ojos verde agua. Miró primero al techo, luego a su lado izquierdo donde una hermosa chica pelinegra con la cabeza vendada lo miraba angustiada.

_Mikasa_. Pensó.

-¡Eren! ¿Cómo te sientes? –lo tomó con cuidado por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó él parpadeando.

-Me dijeron que habías enloquecido.

-¿Te dijeron? –la voz no provino de ninguno de ellos dos, sino de una voz mucho más grave y profunda seguida de un portazo- la noticia iba dirigida a mí, fue casualidad que tú la escucharas.

-Yo estaba presente sino mal recuerdo.

-Y a ti no te llamaron "capitán" cuando lo anunciaron sino mal recuerdo –soltó dejándose apoyar bruscamente en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Mikasa se molestó ante el comentario de Rivaille, le había cerrado la boca y se quedó sin palabras para defenderse.

-Además, deberías estar en cama. ¿No te habían estrellado contra un árbol? –tal pregunta ocasionó incomodidad en la remitente.

Los fríos grises ojos de Levi se dirigieron hacia el muchacho en la cama quien le miraba confundido intentando anticiparse a las próximas palabras. ¿Había sido él quien hizo eso? Quizás le diría lo que hizo, quizás le diría si él fue quien intentó deshacerse de Mikasa de nuevo, pero algo era seguro, lo iba a pagar caro.

Levi había ido al bosque a buscar a Mikasa y la encontró inconsciente en una gruesa rama con sus espadas colgando de su equipo y parte del cabello de su nuca manchado en sangre. Se agachó frente a ella y tocó su hombro para observarla. Aún tenía la ropa de entrenamiento que había usado momentos antes. _No te salvarás de esta, mocoso. _Cargó su cuerpo por la cintura de ella y la mantuvo en la suya con un solo brazo, y con el otro recogió las cuchillas para irse de ahí.

-Y tú –reprimió con la mirada a Eren- te espero en la sala de entrenamiento en una hora.

Dicho esto, Levi se dio la vuelta y se fue. No le agrado que aun estando herida, se preocupara por alguien que de ella no lo hacía. _Eso es ridículo_.

Eren miró a Mikasa preguntándole con la miraba un _¿Por qué? _

No necesitaba pensar en qué hacerle por castigo. Unos simples golpes eran suficientes para aplacar su descontrol pero debía de tener cuidado en no causarle una herida, y menos si Eren tenía algún objetivo en mente. Él sabía que no debía oponerse a su mayor, y si lo hacía le iría peor.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos verde azulado del castaño aparecieron con nerviosismo y curiosidad.

-Entra –le ordenó y el otro de inmediato acató la orden.

Antes de que Eren pudiera preguntar algo, ya tenía un pie en su sien, un talón en su nuca, un golpe en el abdomen y un codazo en la espalda. El castaño cayó de rodillas con el penúltimo golpe con ambos brazos en su abdomen. Eso no era suficiente, Levi pateó las costillas de Eren para girarlo. El menor quedó en posición fetal y miró a su agresor confundido y… ¿para qué negarlo? asustado. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

-Si vuelves a salirte de control e intentas matar a tus superiores y compañeros, no tendré piedad –sentenció el mayor tomándolo por la camisa del cuello para levantarlo en el aire y quedar frente a frente con él- ¿me has entendido?

Ante tal acusación fue suficiente para saber que sí había intentado matar a Mikasa de nuevo. Eren solo asintió lentamente con la boca entreabierta jadeando aun por aire. Y dicho esto, el mayor salió de la habitación cerrando la fuerte con un fuerte sonido hueco. No caminó mucho cuando se encontró con la pelinegra. Ambos se miraron por un segundo, un largo segundo en el que el tiempo pareció hacerse lento y una oleada de extrañeza los invadió hasta casi volcarlos por dentro y darles vueltas como un tranquilo torbellino que se llevara todo y lo volviera a regresar hasta que perdieran gran parte del sentido y dejarlos sin aliento. Aquello no había sido para nada normal. Esa sensación extraña quedaría en el interior de ambos por un largo tiempo en el que tendrían presente de ese inesperado momento. Ninguno de los dos había sentido eso antes con nadie, ni siquiera ella con Eren. El chico estaba tan obsesionado con los titanes que hacía caso omiso a la persona que más lo apreciaba y le protegía.

Nadie dijo nada por su parte. Los dos soltaron el aire retenido y siguieron su camino.

Ella a hacerse más fuerte. Sin darse cuenta de que esa obsesión había crecido incluso más que con su hermano adoptivo.

Él a reunirse con Erwin. El comandante debía de enterarse de lo sucedido ese día y decidir qué hacer. Abrió la puerta de su estudio sin preguntar o siquiera avisar con algunos golpes de nudillos a la madera.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? –preguntó el pequeño hombre sin más rodeos sentándose pesadamente sobre un sofá, cruzando las piernas y extendiendo sus brazos por el respaldo.

-Fui a la ciudad por asuntos personales. Espero que eso no te haya molestado –el rubio hombre juntó sus manos en el escritorio entrelazando sus dedos- pero me enteré de lo ocurrido con Eren, si a eso venías.

-Ese mocoso puede causar serios problemas si sigue siendo tan indisciplinado –acusó.

-Eso no es indisciplina, el chico aún no puede controlar a su titán por completo como lo hizo Annie Leonheart. Con la práctica irá mejorando. No creo que los experimentos deban de parar, Hanji está a cargo de ellos y ella decidirá cuándo puede ser suficiente. Pero le sugeriré que le dé más tiempo de reposo entre cada transformación.

Levi solo soltó un bufido. Si él fuera un titán podría acabar con Eren fácilmente, hubiera podido acabar con Annie en el primer combate. Derrotaría a los titanes comunes, e incluso al acorazado y el colosal si él fuera un titán cambiante.

Si lo fuera…

-Eres demasiado compasivo.

-Y tú deberías aprender a serlo.

-No creo que eso sea algo útil.

-Si el chico es indisciplinado para ti, seguramente ya le hiciste algo, ¿no? Tú has dicho que el dolor es la mejor forma… –al no obtener una respuesta verbal, el comandante agregó algo que Levi ya esperaba- si su hermana se entera seguramente querrá hacer algo contigo.

No era diversión lo que se veía en los ojos de Erwin, sino tranquilidad. Ese hombre nunca entraba en pánico ni se alteraba nunca. Se mantenía en un nivel medio, entre neutral, tranquilo y felizmente pasivo. Siempre bondadoso y dispuesto a dar las mejores decisiones y consejos con órdenes justas y aceptando responsablemente las consecuencias hablando por los demás.

-Dudo mucho que pueda –respondió desviando la mirada.

-A propósito… me han dicho que la entrenas. ¿Puedo saber para qué?

Eso no se lo esperaba. La verdad, después de esa pregunta, ya no sabía qué esperar, pero sí que decir a lo que viniera aunque lo tomara desprevenido.

-¿Hay algo más qué hacer por ahora? No, ¿verdad? Que yo sepa el único trabajo es solo para Hanji y Eren. Algo de entretenimiento no está mal –se defendió.

-¿Y qué tipo de entretenimiento buscas, Levi? –preguntó algo más que solo curioso mirándole fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –giró sus grises ojos a los azules inmovilizados en él.

-Solo te daré un consejo. Ten cuidado. Y no te dejes levar por nada que no sea propio de ti.

Levi solo soltó un bufido y salió de ahí. Erwin retomó la cara que estaba escribiendo.

Sus músculos cayeron rendidos en su cama boca abajo esparciendo su negro cabello por la colcha. Respiró profundamente y lo soltó todo en un pesado suspiro de cansancio. Se había excedido esta vez. Había corrido casi lo mismo que Sasha un día mucho tiempo atrás. Hizo abdominales hasta que le doliera respirar, lagartijas hasta no poder levantar sus brazos y sentadillas hasta que no se pudiera poner de pie. Se había quedado tirada en las baldosas de la sala de entrenamiento por un largo rato, su cuerpo estaba aperlado en sudor que casi empapaba su cabello por completo y se mezclaba con el polvo del piso haciendo un charco con mugre que la manchaba un poco. Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto a darse un entretenido, relajante y caliente baño para después dejarse caer en su cama con brusquedad, exactamente como un cadáver lo haría. Y así es como estaba. Totalmente agotada.

Quizás no hiciera todo eso por Eren.

Tal vez era solo para desahogarse o encontrar algo más qué hacer pero el siempre hacer todo por la misma persona le hacían creer que todo lo hacía por él. Debería de pasar algo de tiempo con Armin también, era su amigo, ¿no? ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? Mañana le hablaría, seguro. Necesitaba un amigo.

El cansancio hizo en segundos su efecto y sus ya entrecerrados parpados cedieron para dejarle dormir profundamente. Seguramente se levantaría muy tarde a la mañana siguiente.

_._

_._

_._

_Se preparaban para una nueva expedición, todos estaban listos ya para salir. _

_La gente los mira._

_Las puertas se abren._

_Ambos se miran entre sí para verificar como se encuentra el otro. _

_Ambos reflejan nerviosismo y algo de miedo en sus ojos._

_Miedo por el otro._

_Los caballos salen corriendo. El fuerte sonido de los cascos retumba en el suelo de piedra para amortiguarse después en la tierra y hierba del exterior de la muralla. Intentan acercarse el uno al otro antes de que la formación tenga que dispersarse._

_Un deseo de suerte._

_Un hasta luego_

_Y una última mirada._

_La expedición ha comenzado. _

.

.

.

Mikasa despertó. No recordaba ninguna de las caras del borroso sueño de esa misma noche. Ni por qué soñaría eso, no sería nada importante. Abrió sus ojos de poco en poco, seguía en la misma posición en la que había quedado anoche, boca abajo con la cara mirando hacia la pared, los brazos a sus costados y las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Respiró y buscó una forma de levantarse en la que no tuviera que usar los brazos, levantarse de frente tampoco era una opción. Una vez sentada se percató de que no estaba sola.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? Deberíamos de haber empezado a entrenar desde hace varias horas –dijo secamente.

No sabía si sorprenderse o enojarse pero no era ni un poco normal que Rivaille estuviera ahí. Y también era raro que mostrara el interés de venir aquí porque no se había presentado con él para comenzar. Ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía puesto un short y una sencilla camisa negra para hacer ejercicio.

-Me dormí muy tarde –le respondió ella de una forma bastante molesta evidenciando que no le gustaba que estuviera ahí.

-Entonces levántate ya –dejó la pared en la que estaba recargado y salió.

Mikasa se quedó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara para refrescarse un poco y luego cambiarse. Después de hacer algo de ejercicio, iría con Armin.

La patada que recibió en su cabeza de parte del mayor la envió directamente al suelo. Se cubrió con sus manos y se quedó ahí. El capitán no se disculpó por ello y solo le dijo que siguiera. Ella de no muy buena gana aceptó. ¿Sería el castigo por haberse quedado dormida? Si quería ser buena en todo, aunque ya lo era, tendría que seguir aunque le doliera. Él se lo había dicho. El dolor no importaba, si podía moverse, podía seguir. Un punzante dolor de cabeza no tendría que ser más que una molestia para in experimentado soldado.

Cuando ella se puso en pie de inmediato comenzó a atacar. El capitán le mencionó que ya había mejorado su patada, que esta vez, si alcanzó a golpearlo. Llevarían un combate relajado para calentar, pura práctica que no sería nada del otro mundo. ¿O era una excusa porque sabía que a ella le dolía bastante moverse? No era importante, solo tendría cuidado.

Mikasa se sentía neutral, poco entusiasmada. Durante la mayor parte de entrenamiento ese decaimiento no se debía al dolor muscular. Eso era diferente. La chica parecía tener prisa de algo. Y es que no solo quería estar con Armin, también con Eren. Se sentía inquieta de irse de una vez y estar con él, quería hablarle, escucharlo, abrazarlo y pasar un rato con sus dos amigos.

_¿Me odias, Eren?_

Levi notó en quien estaba pensando ella y en la milésima de segundo que se distrajo le dio una fuerte patada a las debilitadas piernas de la chica para derribarla _otra vez _boca arriba. Su cabeza palpitó con el golpe que dio en sus hombros sacándole el aire y apretó el cuello para no dañarse la nuca, ya le dolía demasiado.

-Deja de pensar en Eren y levántate.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabía que pensaba en él? ¿En verdad era ella tan evidente?

-Es obvio que pensabas en él. ¿Con qué otra cosa te distraerías? –ahora leía los pensamientos…

Mikasa le dio una patada en el punto donde se doblan las piernas -en el mismo lugar donde él ya la había pateado momentos atrás- provocando que Levi cayera de rodillas, giro sobre sí misma y reuniendo todo el esfuerzo que le era posible para tomar fuerza le dio un talonazo en la nuca. Levi miraba al suelo, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos dejando ver una pequeña curva en sus labios. A caso Levi… ¿estaba sonriendo?

El mayor tomo esto como un "ya no me duele el cuerpo y podemos pelear perfectamente bien".

Mikasa no fue capaz de moverse cuando Levi se abalanzó sobre ella estampándola contra el piso de espalda sentándose sobre su descubierto abdomen y aprisionando sus muñecas a los lados de su cabeza. Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y su respiración estaba inquieta mientras que el mayor solo la miraba con esos fríos ojos grises entrecerrados, sin emoción alguna en ellos. La oscuridad de sus ojeras y la falta de luz en sus parpados le hacían parecer unos ojos sin vida.

-¿Qué hace? –cuestionó Mikasa incomoda y sorprendida, pero sobre todo incomoda.

No hubo respuesta. Solo se mantuvo así, sin moverse. Su sonrisa ya no estaba y en su lugar solo se encontraban esos delgados labios sellados en una línea casi recta. Sin intención alguna de abrirse.

_Esto se siente incómodo._ _Si Eren estuviera aquí…_

Por pensar en Eren se había distraído y enviada directo al piso. ¿Qué más daba que pensara en él cuándo ya estaba abajo? El capitán apretó su agarre en ese mismo instante. ¿Sabía que de nuevo pensaba en él?

Eso no se iba a quedar así. Si alguien entraba en ese momento el problema iba a ser grave y la humillación pasada seria aún peor. Mikasa levantó la cadera, lo que le costó un gran esfuerzo -en su cansada y dolorida espalda- y jaló sus brazos hacia abajo haciendo perder un poco el equilibrio de Levi y empujarlo hacia un lado, y girar fuera de su alcance. Por su parte el capitán no hizo nada más que quedarse hincado sin decir nada. Ella lo miraba con confusión y desagrado por lo que hizo hacia unos momentos. Realmente había sido incómodo.

Levi se puso en pie de espaldas a ella mirando hacia la puerta.

-No más entrenamiento.

Y sin decir más, se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uf! Por fin terminé! Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, creo que fue alrededor de un mes lo que no actualicé, soy una irresponsable en eso, pero mi cerebro ha estado seco y lo que escribo lo borro y aparte busco no repetir mucho las palabras para que no se haga algo tedioso pero me cuesta, espero con la práctica mejorar. Y para las que les guste el yaoi, pienso hacer un one-shot que sea Riren (RivaillexEren) y sí, será lemon, yo les avisaré cuando lo publicaré pero como tengo pérdida de memoria a corto plazo (xD) pueden checar ustedes.

Tambien tuve muchísimos problemas al tratar de entrar a mi cuenta porque no recordaba la contraseña, la envié a mi correo y POOM, resulta que a mi p*** correo de mi**** tampoco podía entrar .l.

PD: para la que me dijo que no le gustaba el lemon, a mí me encanta xD así que si me acuerdo, avisaré qué capitulo contendrá lemon para que te saltes esa parte y sigas leyendo a gusto.

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, pues me costó bastante escribirlo, ojala el próximo sea más fácil.

Dejen sus reviews y actualizaré más rápido :3


End file.
